1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable device for wearing by a user and removing deposits from a surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for cryogenic cleaning devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,016 to Wendt et al. teaches a method and machine for cleaning and restoring sand beaches which have become contaminated by oil spills. The machine travels on the beach and sprays liquid nitrogen onto the contaminated area, thereby solidifying the oil and sand mixture so that the mixture can be separated from the underlying uncontaminated sand and be efficiently removed from the beach and transported to a remote site for disposal or further treatment.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,034 to Williams teaches a cryogenic liquid that is used to directly or indirectly cool solid or liquid contaminants adhering to apparatus surfaces to effect a change in the physical characteristics of the contaminants and thereby render them more susceptible to removal operations. The direct technique contemplates providing a source of liquid cryogen, contacting the liquid cryogen from the source thereof directly with the contaminated surfaces of the apparatus to effect at least a partial bonding separation from the apparatus surface, and effectively removing the contaminant material, while the indirect technique contemplates utilizing an existing system for circulating heated fluid within the apparatus by preventing the flow of hot fluid into the existing conduit channels, selectively and removably coupling adjacent conduit channels to effect a change of flow from a series flow pattern to a parallel flow pattern, permitting cryogenic liquid to flow into the conduit channels, allowing cryogenic liquid to circulate therein for a predetermined period of time to effect a manageable property change of the contaminant material, and removing the contaminant material therefrom.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,840 to Worsfold teaches an article such as a mattress, carpet or curtain that is treated by spraying its surface with liquid cryogen (usually nitrogen). The liquid nitrogen acts as an acaricide and kills house dust mites. The dead mites are then removed from the freshly sprayed fabric. Such a treatment is also effective in dislodging particles of dirt from the articles and may be used for example to clean a carpet in situ. After treatment with the liquid nitrogen, the carpet may be subjected to a conventional vacuum cleaning.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,234 to Carter et al. teaches a method for removing tile adhered by a substance to a floor that includes the step of enclosing a volume generally above an area of the floor and tile, with the tile and floor defining the bottom of the volume enclosed. The temperature in the volume enclosed is reduced so that the substance adhering the tile to the floor becomes embrittled. The apparatus is maintained in position over the area of the floor for a predetermined time to produce the required embrittlement of the adhering substance, and then moved to expose the area of the floor previously below the volume enclosed. The title is then removed from the floor. An apparatus for use in the method is also disclosed.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,860 to Pop et al. teaches a method and apparatus for the cleaning of residue from the surface of a container where the method comprises adhering a bulk material to the residue, cooling the container and residue adhered to the container surface to a low temperature, substantially embrittling the residue and then impacting the container to fragment and separate the residue from the surface of the container. The cooling may be effected to multiple containers in a semi-continuous fashion placing the containers sequentially in one end of an enclosure, contacting cold cryogen to the residue and container, advancing the containers to the other end of the enclosure and withdrawing the containers sequentially.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,857 to Radkowski et al. teaches an apparatus for forming a fibrous mat, fibers and binder that are collected on a moving continuous, foraminous collection chain conveyor to form the fibrous mat as the collection chain conveyor travels through a collection chamber. After the fibrous mat is formed on the collection chain conveyor, the fibrous mat is removed from the collection chain conveyor for further processing leaving a residue of fibers and binder on and in openings of the collection chain conveyor. Prior to again traveling through the collection chamber, the collection chair conveyor is cryogenically cleaned by applying a cryogenic liquid (e.g. nitrogen) to the collection chain conveyor to freeze the residue of fibers and binder and by mechanically removing the frozen residue of fibers and binder from the collection chain conveyor, e.g. by agitating, beating and/or brushing the collection chain conveyor.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for cryogenic cleaning devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.